Seelengefängnis
by Choga
Summary: Seelengefängnis - die Qual, die man sich selbst auflastet...


Seelengefägnis  
  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
Von Choga  
  
***********  
  
"In jedem Ende wohnt der Zauber eines neuen Anfangs!" murmelt Akane vor sich hin.  
  
Grübelnd sitzt sie über dem Psychologiebuch "50 Tage jenseits des Regenbogens".  
  
'Als Nabiki mir dieses Buch zum Geburtstag schenkte meinte sie nur, damit ich glücklicher werde und nicht mehr so verbissen bin...  
  
Als wenn ich nicht glücklich wäre... und verbissen bin ich schon gar nicht...' Akane rümpft noch einmal die Nase, bevor sie weiter las.  
  
Dieses Zitat von Hermann Hesse, das wir hier als Leitsatz übernommen haben, lässt sich auch in Bezug setzen auf eine weit größere Dimension: die Bewältigung der Vergangenheit. Dafür gilt es, sich die vielen Verletzungen in Erinnerung zu rufen, die noch heute eine Belastung für ihre Seele darstellen und ihnen obendrein Kraft und Energie abziehen. Was haben sie nicht alles getan, das sie heute als falsch ansehen, oder was hat man Ihnen angetan, das Sie heute noch quält?  
  
Während Akane diese Zeilen liest, spürt sie langsam aber sicher wieder diesen Druck der auf ihre Seele lastet und ganz unterbewusst nickt sie bedächtig bei den geschriebenen Worten...  
  
Betrachten wir zunächst die Dinge, die man ihnen zugefügt hat und die sie nicht vergessen können. Haben Sie einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass es damals gar nicht die Absicht der anderen war, Ihnen weh zu tun oder sie es womöglich nur taten, weil ihnen selbst etwas fehlte? Kann es nicht sogar sein, dass sie glaubten, auf diese Weise Liebe und Anerkennung von Ihnen zu bekommen? Vielleicht haben sie selbst gar nicht wahrgenommen, was sie ihnen antaten, konnten aufgrund ihrer eigenen Glaubenssätze und Regeln gar nicht anders - ja waren in dem Moment sogar überzeugt, etwas gutes zu tun. Möglicherweise haben sie aber auch aus der Situation gelernt und würden sich heute ganz anders verhalten.  
  
Um so weiter Akane las, um so mehr musste sie sich eingestehen, dass dieses Buch irgendwie genau wusste, was in ihr vorgeht und worunter sie schon so lange litt...  
  
So oder so haben sie daraus vor allem gelernt, was und wie sie es nicht haben möchten. Aber statt diese Erfahrung als Unterstützung für eine neue Ausrichtung anzusehen, sind sie oft im Schmerz verharrt und haben damit zusätzliche Blockaden aufgebaut. Sie haben Situationen erlebt und erlitten und daraufhin ein Urteil über die Verursacher gesprochen. Doch das Urteil allein genügt ihnen nicht. Sie wollten, dass sie ihre "gerechte" Strafe erhalten. Dafür haben sie tief in Ihrem Innern ein Gefängnis eingerichtet. Nun sitzen diese Menschen also in Ihnen ihre "Strafe" ab - und alle haben "Lebenslänglich". Doch damit nicht genug. Ständig sperren sie neue Verurteilte in neue Zellen. Nur leider ist es so, dass ein Gefängnis bewacht werden muss. Die traurige Konsequenz: Für Ihr Gefängnis sind sie der einzige Wärter, rund um die Uhr, und die Gefangenen leben sogar noch auf Kosten Ihrer Energie. Das verstärkt Ihre Wut, obwohl die anderen gar nicht wissen (können), dass sie bei Ihnen im Gefängnis sitzen. Das ist schon ärgerlich genug, doch das wirklich Fatale an der Situation ist: Sie als der Bewacher dieser nur in Ihrer Vorstellungswelt existierenden Gefangenen sitzen immer in Ihrem Gefängnis. Sie sind der einzige wirkliche "Gefangene". Es kostet allein Ihre Kraft und Energie, die Menschen zu verurteilen und wütend oder enttäuscht über sie zu sein.  
  
Langsam steht Akane auf und geht zu ihrer Tür. Leise dreht sie den Schlüssel um. Sie ist sich jetzt bewusst, dass diese Aufgabe schwieriger, als die bisherigen wird und sie dabei definitiv nicht gestört werden will...  
  
Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg aus diesem nur in Ihrem Unterbewusstsein vorhandenen Gefängnis herauszukommen: Öffnen sie die Zelltüren und lassen sie die Gefangenen laufen. Sollen sie gehen, wohin sie wollen, entscheidend ist: Sie haben sich jetzt selbst befreit und haben alle Kraft und Energie wieder zu Ihrer Verfügung. Was aber ist der Schlüssel für die Zelltüren? - Verzeihen und vergeben von ganzem Herzen. Zuviel verlangt meinen Sie? Das geht nicht, nach alledem, was passiert ist...! - Gewiss, es ist nicht leicht, aber es geht. Die folgende Übung wird Ihnen helfen.  
  
'Hoffentlich haben die sich das gut überlegt...' denkt sich Akane und wischt sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel...  
  
Übung 14/Teil 1  
  
Erstellen sie auf einem Blatt eine "Inventurliste" Ihrer Gefängnisinsassen, d.h., schreiben sie alle auf, denen sie etwas vorwerfen bzw. vorgeworfen haben, das Sie bisher nicht verzeihen konnten und können.  
  
'Also wo ist mein Block?' eifrig kramt Akane in einem Fach ihres Schreibtisches... 'Ah, da ist er ja... und ein Stift. Na dann woll'n wir mal. Bin ja gespannt wie die sich das vorgestellt haben...'  
  
Voller Eifer macht Akane sich an die Arbeit:  
  
Ranma Kasumi Nabiki Vater Mutter Und ihre Ärzte ...  
  
fleißig schreibt Akane alle Personen auf, manchmal krampft sich ihr Herz zusammen, bei dem Gedanken an die Person und manchmal sind es eher Kleinigkeiten, die sie Ihnen vorwirft...  
  
Diese Übung kann ziemlich schmerzhaft sein, nicht wahr? Doch wenn sie Ihre Energie frei haben wollen für das, was Ihnen wirklich nützt und Sie glücklich macht, bringen sie es zu Ende.  
  
Teil 2  
  
Wählen sie nun einen "weniger schlimmen" Gefangenen aus und üben Sie an ihm Ihre Fähigkeiten zu verzeihen. Schreiben Sie dafür auf ein extra Blatt Papier die Sätze:  
  
'Also ein neues Blatt.' Geräuschvoll reisst Akane Ihre "Inventurliste" vom Block und legt sie Beiseite. Dann überlegt sie, mit wem sie wohl anfängt...  
  
Bedächtig fängt sie die Sätze, die Ihr das Buch vorgibt, zu schreiben:  
  
Ich verzeihe dir, Kasumi Tendo, von ganzem Herzen, dass du nie den ernst der Lage begreifst und immer so verdammt freundlich bist.  
  
'Ich weiß eigentlich kann man das keinem Menschen vorwerfen, aber es ist manchmal einfach nicht auszuhalten...'  
  
Ich gebe dich Kasumi Tendo nun vorbehaltlos frei und wünsche dir und mir, dass für uns beide das Beste geschieht.  
  
Akane Tendo, 02.04.2006  
  
'So'n Quatsch, dass da auch noch Unterschrift und Datum runter muss... Aber irgendwie fühle ich mich doch schon etwas besser. Also ran' an den nächsten.'  
  
'Und der Gewinner ist Nabiki!'  
  
Ich verzeihe dir...  
  
Eifrig schreibt Akane, sie scheint gar nicht mehr so skeptisch zu sein wie am Anfang...  
  
...,dass du so eine hinterlistige und geldsüchtige Schwester bist.  
  
'meine Fotos in der Schule einfach zu verkaufen... wie kam sie bloß auf so eine beschissene Idee?'  
  
Ich gebe dich ...  
  
Akane Tendo, 02.04.2006  
  
'Na gut, das ging ja alles noch... nun also zu Paps.'  
  
Ich verzeihe dir Soun Tendo von ganzem Herzen, dass du mich mit Ranma Saotome verlobt hast.  
  
'Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich ihm das jemals verzeihen würde...' schulterzuckend schreibt Akane weiter.  
  
Ich gebe dich Soun...  
  
Akane Tendo, 02.04.2006  
  
'Also, wenn das so weitergeht, könnte ich mich nachher glatt besser fühlen, aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl da kommt noch was...'  
  
Ich verzeihe euch, Ärzte von Mutter, dass Ihr meiner Mutter nicht helfen konntet. Seid ja schließlich auch nur Menschen...  
  
Ich gebe euch...  
  
Akane...  
  
'Und jetzt noch Mutter...'  
  
Ich verzeihe dir Kimiko Tendo, dass du so früh gestorben bist und mich allein gelassen hast, ich weiß ja, dass du es nicht wolltest.  
  
...  
  
Mehrere Tränen kaufen Akane jetzt das Gesicht runter und mühsam reisst sie sich zusammen nicht laut los zu heulen... Immerhin gibt es noch einen Gefangenen, der ein besonderer "Schwerverbrecher" ist...  
  
Als Akane sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hat, nimmt sie sich Ranma vor...  
  
Ich verzeihe dir Ranma Saotome von ganzem Herzen, dass du mich immer beschimpfst, mich ärgerst und vor meinen Augen mit deinen anderen Verlobten rummachst... und dass du mir mein Harz geklaut hast...  
  
Akane fällt es sichtlich schwer dies zu schreiben. Ihr Herz schmerzt fürchterlich und wieder sammeln sich Tränen in ihren immer noch feuchten Augen.  
  
Ich gebe dich Ranma Saotome nun vorbehaltlos frei und wünsche dir und mir, dass uns beiden das Beste geschieht.  
  
Akane Tendo, 02.04.2006  
  
Nun bricht Akane endgültig zusammen, dass war zuviel für sie...  
  
Erst die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an ihre verstorbene Mutter und jetzt auch noch Ranma...  
  
Ranma ist wohl die Person unter dessen Meinung und Verhalten Akane am meisten leidet...  
  
Nach gut zehn Minuten hat sie sich so weit beruhigt mit dem nächsten Teil fortzufahren, um diese Aufgabe abzuschliessen...  
  
Teil 3  
  
Stellen Sie sich diese Person bildlich vor und sagen Sie ihr im Geiste den eben geschriebenen Text - von ganzem Herzen.  
  
'Na gut, dass wär' ja wohl gelacht, würd' ich das jetzt nicht auch noch hinkriegen.' mit neuem Elan beginnt Akane Teil 3 dieser Übung...  
  
Die Zettel in den Händen haltend stellt sich Akane Kasumi vor ihrem Inneren Auge vor um ihr den eben geschriebenen Text zu sagen.  
  
Nach dem schreiben, ist dies zwar auch noch eine Überwindung wert, aber lange nicht mehr so groß wie zuvor.  
  
Erst als sie bei Ranma ankommt stoppt sie.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie Zweifel, ob es richtig war, doch sie wollte auch diese Last loswerden...  
  
Akane kostete es einige Überwindung, aber sie schaffte es dennoch Ranma frei zu lassen.  
  
'Ahh, tief atmet Akane einmal durch, 'Ich fühle mich viel besser und leichter, als wäre eine riesige Last von mir genommen worden... und was mach ich jetzt mit den Zetteln? Da ist ja noch 'ne Aufgabe..'  
  
Akane nimmt wieder das Buch in die Hand und liest sich nun den letzten Teil der Übung durch...  
  
Teil 4  
  
Mitunter gibt es auch hartnäckige Fälle, die Sie zwingen nachzubessern, also die Übung für sie noch einmal zu wiederholen. Tun sie das so lange, bis keiner mehr in ihrem Gefängnis sitzt. Als Symbol für ihre endgültige Befreiung zerreißen sie oder verbrennen Sie diese Aufzeichnungen - Sie brauchen sie nicht mehr.  
  
Schnell baut sich Akane eine Art vom Altar. In der Mitte steht eine Schüssel.  
  
Geräuschvoll zerreißt Akane die Aufzeichnungen und tut die Schnipsel in die Schale.  
  
Vorsichtig zündet sie einen Streichholz an.  
  
Zu erst entflammt sie die Kerzen, die auf dem Altar stehen.  
  
Und zu letzt die Papierschnipsel...  
  
Lodernd verbrennt das Papier.  
  
Und mit dem Qualm auch Akanes Seelengefägnis... 


End file.
